Bewitched
by sexysiren1981
Summary: This is AU Lexana set in the 1700's. Lana is a witch that will stop at nothing to get the man of her dreams. Lex doesnt stand a chance, or does he? He is about to marry Chloe after all! Please read and review! ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction**; Smallville.

**Pairings**; Lex and Lana.

**Spoilers; None.**

**Disclaimer**; I don't own Smallville or any of the characters portrayed in this story. This story is not for profit only for pleasure!

**Authors Note**; WARNING to Chloe/Lex shippers – Lex and Chloe get broken up in this story…Lana wins this game hands down. As I am first and foremost a Lexana shipper, it's to be expected. Just for the record I _do _love Chloe, just not with Lex. He is all Lana's – or he _should_ have been! This is historical/AU Lexana, so enjoy all you Lex/Lana fans.

**The Americas' - 1703.**

Lana pulled out her spell book and laid it on the old wooden table. It was heavy and dusty, a huge book, written by countless generations of her female ancestors. The Lang family had been witches for about three hundred years and proud of it. They had to hide sometimes, due to the witch-hunts that cropped up occasionally, but otherwise they were known and feared by all who knew them. Some brave souls even dared to come to the Lang women for love potions and advice on many a clandestine affair, not that any of them would admit it to their friends and family.

Now, Lana sought out the council of the ancient book for herself. She wanted _him_ and she would get him anyway she could.

_He _was the Heir to the Luthor dynasty. The Luthors owned all the land for miles around as well as the town in which Lana lived. This was where she had always lived – as a peasant. He was wealthy, as far above her as she could aim, but she wanted no one else. No one else could move her like he did. His name was Alexander, Lex to his friends. He was a spoiled and arrogant, never noticing anyone below him and even though he had never actually seen her, Lana knew that he would think she was below his notice. Except for maybe a quick roll in the hay. Which is the last thing she wanted. She wanted him for life. She resorted to the spell book now because she wanted to cast a spell on him so that he would leave the blond girl he was planning on wedding, at the alter and marry _her _instead.

A smile touched her full curved lips as her wide hazel eyes fell on the very spell she wanted. Wonderful, she thought with a smirk. She set to work immediately, throwing the ingredients into her cauldron without checking them, her mind giving her perfect recall. Soon the pot was bubbling happily above the fire, a strange, thick green smoke rising up out of it. Lana's long gown whirled as she spun around happily, her long dark hair falling around her shoulders enticingly. She was beautiful and she knew it. All she needed was a little help, in the form of this spell; the rest would be up to her and her wiles. Of which she had plenty. Her slim yet curvaceous body was everything a man could possibly desire, her lips were full and nicely curved, inviting a kiss and her face was as lovely as any angel. But her mind was her one true weapon, it was clever, nimble and quick, everything the Lang women had always been.

Lana had it all planned, tonight when the moon was bright she would steal into the Luthor castle and visit Lex's bedroom, there she would place the spell on him and seduce him. Thus making him hers. It was a simple plan. Easily executed, or so she thought.

Lana's stealthy figure stole through the blackness along the castle wall, she knew the grounds well after having worked in the kitchens on two occasions. There was a hidden stairwell that led right into Lex's bedchamber. It had been used in times gone by for the master of the house to smuggle his mistresses safely out of the castle, should his wife return unexpectedly. Lana used it now, her footsteps barely making a sound as she crept up the stairs with no light to guide her way. In the pitch darkness only her eyes could see the way. She reached the door and paused, listening quietly for any sounds on the other side of the heavy wooden door. There was none. It was late so she thought he would perhaps be asleep.

She opened the latch and stepped cautiously into the dimly lit room. The bed was empty. Where was he? Lana walked forwards intent on examining the bed for signs of having been used, when a hand grabbed her arm and swung her around roughly. She looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Instead of being scared at being caught, Lana simply smiled a confident and seductive smile.

"What is the meaning of this wench?" Lex demanded, his smooth, sexy voice managing to sound enticing despite his anger.

"I came to see you." Lana said boldly. She raised her face up towards his, the dim light illuminating her lovely features.

"And who are you?" He asked, the anger fading out of his voice quickly at the sight that greeted him. His eyes dropped to her ruby red lips and then to her breasts, which were on display in a tight red gown, which pushed her breasts upwards, as if offering them to him. An evil smile touched his sensuous lips as the situation took a pleasurable turn. Instead of an intruder he had found a seductress. Lex was known for his exploits with women, he had had hundreds of women throwing themselves at him since he was fifteen. Never lacking for female company, despite being completely bald due to an accident as a child. So this situation was not new to him. But he definitely liked what he saw.

"Lana." The seductress said softly.

Lex felt a strong, irrational urge to kiss her curved red lips and ravage her right there on the floor; normally he was better in control of himself than that. He frowned. This one was a tease and a consummate one at that.

Lana examined him through heavy lidded eyes, her desire for him suddenly swamping her body. He was delicious; his slim but well muscled body everything she had dreamed of. His intense gaze turned her insides to mush. His slightly aquiline face and straight nose leading down to a mouth that would tempt a saint. And she definitely wasn't one. She raised her free hand and traced a finger over those lips, boldly. He reacted by gripping the wrist he still held even tighter. Lana smiled and stared into his eyes. As soon as their eyes met, neither could look away. The air was full and heavy with electricity, the spark between then explosive. As if a magnet pulled them together, their faces moved closer together until with a gasp their lips met, there was no chaste touching of lips. Their mouths opened on contact, tongues tangling fiercely. A groan came from Lex's lips as Lana rubbed her lithe body against his already aroused flesh. A strange, sickly green smoke left her mouth and entered his, without his knowledge, a satisfied look stole into her eyes as she kissed him.

She released her wrist from his grasp and parted his shirt, which had already been open and slid it down his arms until it fluttered to the floor forgotten. Her arms wound themselves around his neck and she pressed herself more fully against him. Lex found he couldn't think clearly, all he could do was _feel_. Nothing seemed to matter except the beautiful woman in his arms. All he wanted was to bury himself inside her and touch her soft skin, kiss every inch of her endlessly. There was no tomorrow, only right now.

"Lana…" Lex whispered hoarsely, losing himself in the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to; Highlander348 for the review! ~

_I love this story but Lex has to fight back! He can't give to easily! Where is the fun in that? Lana should have to work at getting her man! (he he)_

Yes she will get him in the end but it should take a little time! I would love to see Lana get frustrated after she realizes that Lex will resist her! Better yet when Lana does get rid of Chloe that Lex realizes what she is and runs for the hills! (Laughing) Of course Lana goes after him! I bet even going back to England he wouldn't be safe! Like I said just a suggestion! Please update soon! Cheers! ~

Trust me nothing about this is going to be easy for Lana! Firstly Lex is well…. Lex! And don't forget Chloe still has to make an appearance – you _know _she isn't gonna give up without a fight… Please keep reading and let me know what you think!

Lex knew that something was wrong. Yes, he desired the lovely woman in his arms but usually he was the one in control of this kind of situation, with this one though, he felt anything but in control. As her slim yet curvaceous body molded its self to his, he knew that there was no way he could stop this now. But Lex Luthor was not a push over and he had far better strength of mind than that, he would bide his time until the fog cleared from his brain and when the time was right he would strike back. But for now he would lose himself in the very pleasurable sensations coursing through his body, he decided. Luthors were nothing if not opportunists.

Lana felt a sensation close to an electric currant passing over her skin as Lex's hands began a very thorough exploration of her body. She was in control of this situation and it was coming along nicely, as far as she could see, this was a win - win situation. But she hadn't reckoned on the mental will power and strength a Luthor had. She had watched Lex from a far for years now and she knew him, but only through observation. The real man behind the public persona was anything but weak. Lex's father, Lionel Luthor was an authoritarian and had disciplined his son for an early age to bow to now one, he had been cruel in his parenting style but the results were outstanding. Lex was hard, ruthless and his own master. Lana had bargained for none of this. In her twenty years on this earth she had always gotten what she wanted, through magic or otherwise. She had lived a charmed life, apart from being a peasant. Although she didn't know it yet, she had finally met her match.

Lex slid his hands upwards and cupped her small, perfectly shaped breasts; he pinched their hard tips slightly, making Lana moan loudly. He rubbed himself against her then, clearly demonstrating how aroused he was. He allowed himself to be pushed backwards until he was sitting on a heavy wooden chair behind where he had been standing. Lana quickly straddled his lap, hitching up her skirts as she did so. She was naked underneath her gown. Lex took advantage of the situation and pushed his hands under her skirt, grasping her buttocks and pressing her against his erection. Somehow, Lana didn't feel quite so in control any longer. The situation was changing fast. But how could this be happening? She asked herself. Lex should be putty in her hands, why was he still so very much aware of everything? Soon her brain switched into neutral as Lex's hands turned her body into a live wire. All she could do was feel, as the sensations flooding her were more than she had ever felt before. He reached up and tangled his one hand in the long rich brown hair hanging down her back; he pulled her head backwards and slanted his mouth on to the tender, vulnerable skin of her neck. Lex bit her then, causing her to thrust her hips against his mindlessly. Lana was losing her concentration and Lex was getting his back. His skillful, experienced fingers were working their particular brand of magic on her traitorous body. Then their lips met again and clung to each other as Lex's hard flesh penetrated deeply into her softness. She cried out as the warm, hard length of him invaded her most secret of places, the sensations were incredible, more than she had ever imagined. Lex was losing himself too, but only in her wonderfully responsive body, the fog seemed to be clearing from his brain completely now, for which he was glad. He was enjoying himself immensely. An unexpected midnight rendezvous was a very pleasant surprise to say the least. As Lex guided Lana further down onto his erection, she completely lost herself and forgot to try and manipulate the situation. He moved her up and down by placing his hands on her hips and showing her exactly what he liked, it was simply explosive and as Lana started to orgasm, Lex felt the first tugs of release himself. As her tight flesh shuddered around his, he let himself go and they came together, in complete harmony. Lana threw back her head and rode him until her body stopped its tremors. Soon she looked down at him and found his piercing blue eyes regarding her intently. Lex found himself thinking that he had never seen anything lovelier in his twenty-six years. She was beauty personified. Her hair was a wild halo around her oval face, its wide hazel eyes fringed with long black lashes. Her smooth, soft pink lips, kissed free of any rouge, were parted and begging to be kissed. Lex felt his body stir inside her again even though they had just lain together. Lana felt the passion fade from her brain as she realized that Lex seemed to be completely and utterly unaffected by the spell she had placed on him – _how_ was that possible? She fumed silently. Maybe she should have made it stronger.

Lex stood up at that moment and holding onto her tightly walked towards his vast bed, which filled the center of the room. He laid her down gently and slid on top of her. She moaned as his semi aroused flesh moved within her. Her long nails scraped his neck and scalp as she clung to him when an unexpected surge of desire filled her once more.

"Are you satisfied, wench?" Lex asked against her throat as he kissed its length sensuously.

Lana gazed at him through half open lids, " I am very satisfied, Lex." She replied softly. "But my name is Lana."

Lex smiled an evil, arrogant smile as he pulled back to look at her. "I will call you wench as long as I please, wench." He chuckled at her frustrated expression; grasping both her hands he raised them above her head and secured them there with one of his long, elegant hands. She looked angry enough to do him bodily harm at the moment and this action seemed safest "You are quite a spitfire aren't you? But why are you angry? You got what you wanted, didn't you? To have your master realized just how wonderfully delicious you are." He smiled and lowered his lips to hers, tugging on her full lower lip with his teeth suggestively. She didn't struggle but glared at him, sparks leaping from her angry eyes at the word "master". Of course he now thought he could have her without the bonds of wedlock. He _had_ had her. Stupid spell! What had happened? Lana thought wildly. She was suddenly eager to get away to think and find out what had gone wrong. She had to act quickly because Lex was due to get married in two days! To that simpering blond _thing _he had found in England. A pale excuse for a wife that his father had obliged him to wed. Lana fumed as she thought about Lex's fiancé. Suddenly she started struggling, Lex laughed out loud now, obviously enjoying her efforts but remaining unmoved.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her playfully. "I am _far_ from finished with you. You will stay with me until morning, wench. I will not allow you to leave any sooner. You sought me out and now you must bend to my will, until _I_ am tired of you." Lex said amusement evident in his voice and face.

Lana suddenly went limp as she decided in one of her lightning quick debates with herself that she would indeed have to bend to his will – for tonight. In the morning she would rectify this monstrously botched up plan of hers and make it _work_. Since she had now tasted him, had him inside her, she was even more addicted and there was simply no way he was ever going to get away from her. Lex Luthor was the most sinfully sexy man she had ever met, not mention handsome and wealthy. That little no body from England would be forced to step out of the way once she discovered how Lex had betrayed her. And Lana would make sure she discovered the truth.

Lana reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down onto hers once again.

"Yes my Lord." She answered simply.

"That's better." Lex said in satisfaction as he began to move inside her again. His eyes looked deeply into hers, refusing to release her gaze. Seeing the pleasure soften her eyes until they grew hazy was unimaginably arousing. Soon they were both completely and utterly lost in the most pleasurable of indoor sports.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to kindleflame5 for the review

_`Sexy chapter! Lana needs to tie down Lex and then manhandle him! That will wipe that smug expression off his face!_ `

Their next meeting will definitely go differently! Lana is not easily subdued – trust me! Now that Chloe has appeared things are going to heat up – a lot!

Chloe was excited; she had not seen her fiancé for two months. Actually it had not been since their engagement in England and now she would see him in mere moments.

Their marriage was supposed to one of convenience but secretly Chloe _wanted_ to marry him. He was everything she had ever wanted, ever since they were children. They had met when they were toddlers, or rather she had been a toddler and he had been a rather aloof boy who refused to play with her. But nonetheless, Chloe had been smitten from first sight. Following him everywhere that her short little legs would allow. Now as adults, they had met again while Lex had been on a visit to England and Lionel had egged on a union between them. Chloe was no fool, she knew that the reason Lionel wanted the marriage was because her father was an extremely wealthy, titled Earl, their name almost as illustrious as the Luthor name. Chloe was beautiful and confident, she had never lacked for suitors. But she has resisted all advances always hoping that one day Lex would realize that they belong together. It hadn't happened though, until Lionel had decided that it should happen and quickly. Chloe's father, Gabriel, had been surprised by her quick acquiesce. After all her rejection of other suitors he had expected the same this time, even though he suspected her feeling for Lex went deep. But happily the marriage had been arranged, the contracts drawn up and the date set. Now as Chloe disembarked from the trade vessel that had carried her from the old world to the new, she felt a huge excitement, for this new land filled with possibilities and for Lex, her husband to be. A happy smile touched her full pink lips and lit her clear green eyes; a sailor walked in the opposite direction almost fell off the gangplank as he saw the lovely young woman's face. It was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She resembled an angel he had once seen on a church window; even her golden blond hair was the same.

Chloe smiled at him kindly as she waited for her maid to join her. She slanted her parasol at a better angle so as to shade her porcelain complexion from the harsh sun.

The drive to the Luthor estate would take a few hours, she had been told, but it didn't matter at all – she would see him soon and nothing could dim her happiness.

The ride was dusty and bumpy; the carriage that she used was one of the Luthors. It was thankfully well sprung and comfortable, so she could lie back and rest. She had changed into a new green gown that accentuated her eyes and her long golden blond hair that was secured upon her head in a waterfall of curls and ringlets. Chloe had every intention of seducing Lex at the first given opportunity. She wanted him to know she was no shrinking violet and that she wanted to be with him physically. She was a virgin but she desired Lex with a burning passion that she had been unable to satisfy in England under her father's unfailingly eagle eye. Here she was free to be the woman she really was. She hope to show Lex that she could be more than a boring responsibility, which is the way she was sure he viewed her.

As the Luthor estate came into view Chloe felt her heart begin to pound, threatening to burst out of her chest. She forced a smile onto her trembling lips and prepared herself for the meeting. She was not a coward and she _knew_ that she could do this. But deep down inside she admitted to herself that she was very nervous.

Soon the carriage drew up at the front steps that led up to the very impressive castle that was the Luthors American home. It was awe-inspiring and just a little daunting. But Chloe raised her chin determinedly and stepped down, with a flick of her wrist she flicked her parasol open and ascended the stairs. And there he was, standing at the top of the stairs waiting for _her_. Her heartbeat, which had been fast up until now, took off at a sprint. Her stomach fluttered and did several summersaults.

He reached out to take her hand as she drew closer, raising it to his lips. Instead of kissing the air above it as most gentlemen would normally with an inexperienced young lady, his warm lips touched the back of her hand almost sensuously. His eyes were a startling blue, looked directly into her eyes intently; a smirk touched his lips as he saw her reaction, which to be honest was more than just slightly breathless!

"Welcome, Chloe." His voice sent a shiver of pleasure down her back; it was smooth and decidedly sexy.

"Hello Lex. Its good to finally be here." She replied hoping her voice didn't sound as weak as she felt.

He straightened out of his bow and her eyes took in his slim, well-muscled body admiringly. He had a perfect physique, broad shoulders, slim hips and good legs. His face caught and held her attention, as usual; his sensuous lips and wonderful eyes made her body tingle all over. Making her feel sensations she had never felt before. She _wanted_ him, although she only had a very limited idea of what it would entail, if she did get him.

"Shall we go inside out of the heat?" He asked solicitously.

Chloe took his arm gratefully and they walked into the huge, shady entrance hall. It looked exactly like a medieval castle although she had heard that Lionel had had it built just a few years ago. Tiny sparks of electricity traveled along her arm where it touched his. Chloe wondered what it would be like to have Lex touch her whole body, the thought made her shiver pleasantly. She directed a smile up at his handsome face.

"My father will be joining us for dinner tonight. I thought you would like to go and freshen up after your long journey?" Lex said.

"I'd love that, Lex. I will see you at dinner." She smiled again as she walked up the staircase he had indicated, not waiting for his arm, as most young ladies would have. Lex smiled despite himself. It looked like he could pick his women well, whether they were peasant spitfires or aristocratic misses, it seemed he was doomed to be surrounded by spirited women.

"Would you like me to show you where your chambers are?" Lex enquired, humor heavy in his voice, his tone slightly sarcastic.

"Yes, thank you! I'm sorry, Lex, I should have waited for you." Chloe said, somewhat embarrassed.

"This way, my Lady." Lex joked, with a sweep of his arm, pointing her in the right direction.

As they walked side by side down the long corridor, Chloe peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, studying him. His skin had that healthy parlor that you only get from long hours in the saddle, in the sun. Although his skin was still pale it was a lot more tanned than any English gentleman could boast. His white shirt and casual breeches were for fitting and very flattering. As were the knee high riding boots he wore. Desire flooded her again as she watched him. Then she noticed a small mark on his neck, almost concealed from view by his collar. It looked like a bruise. Chloe was naïve in many ways, but she knew a bite mark when she saw one. A very distinct feeling of jealousy ran through her as she realized that Lex had been very pleasurably occupied last night.

"Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" Lex joked again as he saw her scrutiny of him.

"Not at all my Lord, I was just admiring your tan. It seems you live a very active life out here in the colonies." Chloe replied, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. After all what did she expect? He was a man _and_ a Luthor, neither one bent on fidelity; especially to a woman he didn't really want to marry. But she promised herself that soon he would want no one else but her. Some two-bit tramp couldn't beat what she had to offer.

Lex didn't miss the change in her tone or the use of his title. Something must have irritated her. No matter, he thought. She would soon snap out of it. They reached her chambers and Lex quickly left her to freshen up. He had an important errand to run he told her. Little did she know that the errand had a name. Lana.

Lex was determined to find her. Upon waking earlier that morning he had found his passionate bed partner missing, all that was left of her was a small dent in the pillow next to him. Even though he hadn't planned to ever see her again, he was now determined to find her again. He had found her mere presence addicting and now wanted more of the raven-haired enchantress. It didn't matter that his affianced wife was now in residence; to him it was simply something that Chloe would have to learn to accept. He would continue to live his life how he pleased and nothing would please him more than to have Lana for his mistress.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to kindleflame5 for the review!

_I think Lex will be walking into a trap if he pursues Lana like she wants him to! I can picture Lana hiding and waiting to pounce! At least she can ride him like a bronco! (Snickers) Better yet if she wears him out in the process! Nothing is more sexy then a man tied up and gagged and at the mercy of a beautiful and brazen woman! Please use that suggestion if you can sexysiren! Tootles! `_

Great suggestion, thanks! I'm always open for suggestions from fellow fans…I will use as much of your idea as I can.

And thanks to Kay for the review;

_I just love these two, please continue your story_.

Believe me I will, I love writing about Lex! (Can you tell?!)

And thanks to highlander348 for the review;

_I hope Lana traps Lex! Crossing my fingers! :)_

Keep reading and find out ! It will be good – promise!

_WARNING_: Graphic sex ahead! Proceed with caution. (Ha ha ha)

Lana was troubled. She had left Lex early that morning, while he was still asleep. She hated to leave him, when all she had wanted to do was curl up and snuggle against his chest, pretending that he was really hers for life. But she knew that she had to act fast or she would lose her chance to be with him, as his wife that is.

She now pondered her spell book again, looking for a way to enslave Lex without taking away his free will completely. Although Lana wanted to win him any way she could, some part of her wanted him to _really_ want to be with her too. So she flicked the pages rapidly, faster than any normal person would. Her eyes only needed a second or so to read an entire page. Soon she came to a stop and she tapped a long slim finger against her lips thoughtfully. Would it work? She certainly hoped so! This time she was taking no chances. Lex would be putty in her hands, if only for long enough to make him marry _her_. She liked his forceful nature and didn't want to destroy it in any way. Lana had to admit that she was slightly peeved that Lex had taken advantage of her like that last night, he had very skilfully turned the tables on her without her even realising it. Her lovely eyes narrowed at the thought. Even though she had enjoyed the interlude immensely, she wanted to show him that she could control him too if she so chose. Lana chuckled out loud at the thought of Lex begging for mercy. He would soon find out it wasn't only him that had an unusual skill with his lips! She tossed her long hair over her shoulder, rose and went to work on her spell, this time ensuring that Lex wouldn't recover for at least a few hours. A few hours were all she needed.

The night was dark and moonless. Lex stood at his chamber window contemplating his absolute failure to find Lana. She simply could not be found. Even after asking peasants all morning, they had refused to answer him. In fact they almost seemed scared. Lex could not understand their reaction or why he couldn't locate one small girl in a town this small. He sighed, tomorrow was his wedding day and he couldn't very well go looking for his mistress on such a day. But soon, he vowed, he would find her and then she would definitely pay for the trouble she had made him go through to find her again. He would enjoy _that_ immensely he thought with an evil smirk. The idea that he would not find her did not cross his mind, Lex was supremely arrogant about getting his own way, failure did not enter into it. He turned from the window and walked over to his bed, wishing as he did so that his bed was full of a certain dark haired girl. He slid off his shirt and threw it onto a chair, next followed his breeches and when naked he climbed between the smooth, cool sheets. He slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about a pair of glowing hazel eyes, smooth, soft lips and supple body. A breeze made him stir, as it blew his curtains wildly, there was a distinct chill in the air. Lex shivered and was about to roll over onto his side when he realised he was not alone.

As if floating above him, her face hovered inches from his, like a waif or a demon she seemed surreal. Her eyes indeed did glow as she watched him intently. Lex felt a fission of fear run down his spine as he watched her - she didn't seem real. He must still be dreaming, he thought. Then she leaned forwards and he felt her breath tickle his upper lip, Lex tried to reach for her then and found he couldn't move. His stomach tightened in fear, an emotion he had never felt before, as he realised his hands were tied above his head, onto the bed. The feeling of being in a dream persisted so Lex didn't struggle - he simply waited. What did the minx want with him? He felt her slide her body onto his, straddling his hips, her knees on either side of him. Her torso barely touched him but he could feel the hard points of her nipples graze his chest, it was erotic torture, because all he wanted to do was reach out and grab her. He pulled at his bonds again as if testing for weakness but he found none. He was quite securely tied. As softly as silk her lips touched his, carefully caressing. Then her tongue traced the crease between his lips making him moan in frustration. The vision smiled in satisfaction at the sound. Her hands framed his face then and she continued her ministrations. Her small tongue pushed its way into his mouth almost roughly and he welcomed it, his tongue joining hers eagerly. She ground her womanly heat against his already impressive erection, teasing and taunting him. As he tried to thrust against her she lifted herself off him and smiled against his mouth in sadistic satisfaction.

"_Relax_ my Lord." Her soft voice whispered into his ear. He could hear the amusement in her voice and it irritated him no end. "You are going to be at _my_ disposal tonight, just lie back and enjoy."

"Why are you doing this?" Lex asked urgently.

"Satisfaction, my Lord." The vision said with a slow smile.

"Who's?" He asked again.

"_Ours_." The seductress replied as she kissed her way down his neck and onto his chest.

Lex tensed as her small teeth grazed his stomach, he felt her slithering further down his body as her lips travelled south. She felt naked against his legs, soft as satin. He felt an unwilling arousal grip him as he felt her tongue touch the tip of his manhood. He tried to lift his head, to watch her, but found he only had limited movement, tied up this way. He threw his head back against the pillow as her warm mouth enveloped his entire length. The sensations were incredible, normally only whores knew these tricks. Lex was surprised that Lana knew how to please a man _this_ way, but he wasn't going to argue right now. All he could do was thrust his hips upwards towards her talented mouth. He felt himself begin to climax and he prayed she wouldn't stop now. Finally as he was about to come undone - she stopped - as Lex was about to protest she slid her hot body down onto his erection swiftly, stifling the protest. He let out a deep groan as she rode him hard, intent only on pleasing herself. He lifted his head again as much as he could and the sight that greeted him took his breath away. Lana sat naked upon his aroused flesh, her body glinting with sweat in the dim light coming through the window. Her hair was a wild tangle around her face and shoulders. Her eyes captured and held his attention; they positively glowed with an unholy green light as they stared straight into his. Lex started to question her affect on him as he gazed at her; she had to be something more than human. Maybe she was a witch, he thought, surprisingly the thought didn't scare him. But then he was a Luthor and he could handle Lana.

And then he couldn't think anymore as he felt his whole body tense and then explode as he was shaken by a violent orgasm. It was more intense than he had ever felt before. Lana's body shook and he felt her inner muscles contract around him just as violently. She fell forwards then against his chest, their lips met and kissed with a startling passion. Tongues tangling wildly. He tried to reach out and hold her but his tethers held him firmly in place. Lana opened her eyes and looked deeply into his blue gaze, slowly, almost reverently she lowered her lips back to his. Unbeknownst to him, a bright pink haze drifted from her mouth to his in that moment and as it finished Lana rose and regarded him solemnly.

He felt his brain cloud over as though he had been drugged and then he felt a strange lethargy flood his limbs. What had the wench done to him?

And then suddenly he didn't care. As sleep took hold of him Lana gazed at him, lovingly. She untied him and slid into bed next to him. The morning would bring many interesting revelations. Especially when Lex's fiancé caught them like this. How could she ignore _this_, when it was her _wedding_ day? Lana smiled in complete satisfaction at the thought, as she snuggled against Lex's side. If her spell worked this time, Lex would be utterly in love with her come morning. And by the time the spell wore off she would be Mrs. Alexander Luthor. Enough time afterwards to make Lex love her for real. Yes, she couldn't _wait_ for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was so excited she felt like she could burst with all the pent up emotion. Today was her wedding day and she couldn't wait to marry the man of her dreams.

She woke up extra early to the sounds of servants preparing for their wedding feast. Everywhere there was hustle and bustle, peoples' hushed, anxious whispers echoed through the halls. Chloe smiled to herself as she dressed in her robe and against all social conventions she decided to go and see Lex. Just a glimpse was all she needed to strengthen her resolve. On bare feet she walked quickly through the deserted upper story halls; all the business seemed to be going on downstairs.

Soon she reached Lex's chambers, he had pointed them out to her last night when bidding her goodnight after dinner. She smiled a secretive half smile as she quietly opened the door and tip toed in. She hoped Lex was still in.

Indeed he was in bed – but he was _not_ alone. Chloe gasped as she saw his bed partner. She was tangled with in the sheets and with Lex himself. Her long dark hair was spread like a fan around their prone bodies, her head on his shoulder; a smug smile curved her lips even in her sleep. Lex had his arms around her naked body, his lips at her hair. Chloe felt anger like she had never felt it before. It burned through her body, painful in its intensity. And yet she couldn't drag her eyes away from them. The whore was beautiful, exquisite in her perfection and all Chloe wanted to do was kill her. She for a moment saw herself walking forwards and sinking a blade deep into the dark bitches chest and seeing a pool of brilliant red spread across her chest. She brought herself up short as she realized that the girl's eyes were open and that they stared straight at her, unblinking and triumphant. She didn't stir nor speak; she simply closed her eyes again as if Chloe didn't exist. Her pale pink lips curved into a pleased smirk. Chloe turned and without a word left the room, murder in her heart.

She reached her chambers and stood in the middle of the room trying to sort out her chaotic mind. The walk to her room had made her realize that this was a game she wanted to win. It was a game and Lex was the prize, she realized, her unknown adversary was winning so far but Chloe knew that _she_ held the trump card. If she walked out of Lex's life today and refused to wed him, the brazen dark haired wench would win. No, Chloe thought to herself, not so easy bitch. He is mine! Lex is_ my_ husband to be and _not_ yours. She resolutely went to her closet and took out her wedding dress.

"It won't work, you know." A quiet, calm, soft voice said from the doorway.

Chloe spun around and found that Lex's wench had followed her, she stood totally brazen and uncaring in the doorway. Her beauty was such that even Chloe had to acknowledge it was stunning.

"Get out of my room!" Chloe shouted at her, pointing at the door with her finger.

Lana smiled evilly and stood unmoved.

"You will not have him. He is mine Chloe. Leave now before you _truly_ get burned." Lana said sweetly, a strange smile touching her full, curved lips.

Chloe was almost speechless she was so angry at the wench's arrogance and attitude. Without thinking she walked swiftly right up to the dark haired girl and slapped her hard through the face, it would have sent a normal girl flying, but Lana stood unmoved. She grinned again as she touched her cut lip, licking the blood off her fingers slowly.

"You are beginning to bother me, Chloe." She said her voice still soft and unemotional.

Chloe stared at the other girl in horror as she watched her lick her fingers clean. What was the matter with her? She seemed almost otherworldly, evil even. A cold feeling seeped into her stomach as she continued to gaze at the dark haired girl.

"Get out!" Chloe said again, her voice breaking on the last work embarrassingly.

"Its you who need to get out. Not I. I belong here, with Lex. He _will_ marry me and ask you to leave. Is that what you wish for? Public humiliation at his hands? Just leave quietly – NOW." Lana's voice had lost its complacency. It was sarcastic and hard now.

"You obviously need a lesson in humility, wench." Chloe said, taking another step towards the small dark haired girl.

"It is you, Chloe Sullivan who will receive a lesson in humility from ME!"

And with that Lana stretched out her right arm and a bright purple bolt of electricity flew out of her pointed finger and hit Chloe squarely in the chest flinging her onto her back several feet away. Chloe was winded but otherwise unharmed. She stared at the other girl in horror.

"You are a _witch_! An evil demon! I will tell everyone! They will string you up from a tree…. They with slay you and drown you…." She ran out of threats as she saw that Lana was not in the least bit worried. Her grin grew as she heard all of the deaths listed by the blond girl. "I have survived all of those and more, Chloe." She said walking towards her prone figure. Her eyes now glowed with an unholy light, her lovely face was gleeful. "I _dare_ you to call them!"

She picked the blond girl up and lifted her above her head, her strength was incredible. She flung Chloe again, onto the bed this time. She landed in a heap, rumpled and tousled among the sheets.

"You need to leave _now_. Or I warn you, you will find yourself _way_ out of your depth!"

Chloe felt fear seep through her entire body as she saw Lana leave the room unhurriedly, her footsteps slow and measured. Her long dark hair hanging around her slim shoulders enticingly, her face serene and untroubled, just as though they had only been having a talk, instead of what _had_ happened. But Chloe was not so easily scared and she was determined not to run. If the wench _was_ a witch – and there was no doubt in Chloe's mind that she was – then she had to save Lex from her evil clutches. Chloe sat on her bed unmoved, thinking of some way to win this war. She decided that she would show up at the wedding and make her claim to all who would hear her that the girl was a witch. She would proclaim to the entire village and the castle that the girl in Lex's bed was none other than a spawn of Satan. She would have them hang her and then burn the remains…. She would… Chloe stopped suddenly as she realized she didn't know whether to wear her wedding dress or not… what if Lex really did throw her out of the castle? Chloe lifted her chin defiantly, she would wear the dress and if Lex didn't want to marry her and honor his promise to her then he would have to do so in front of everyone! And then the shame would be on _his_ shoulders. His and that glowy-eyed tramp.

Chloe rose and went about her wedding toilet. She would _look_ like the wellborn lady she was and then at least, it didn't matter what happened, she would be above the dark haired tramp.


End file.
